


Much Ado About Skittles

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - COVID 19, Candy, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Post-Season/Series 14, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: In a world where Chuck was good but COVID was not, Cass gets addicted to Skittles.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Much Ado About Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from my cousin's blog, though his was "Much Ado About a Sunraider."

“How is he?” Cass asked when Sam exited Dean’s room. The younger Winchester shook his head.

“Still feverish. You positive he’s infected?”

“Yes.” They both saw the irony of it all. Michael was dead, but now a perfectly mundane infection was sweeping across the world. And unlike the creatures they faced, Team Free Will couldn’t do anything about it.

“Cass, can you put a protective bubble around me?” The angel raised an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“We need more food, especially if Dean starts throwing up.” When Cass frowned, Sam shook his head. “I don’t like the idea, either.”

“What do you want?”

“Sorry?”

“What food do you want?” Cass got to his feet and started perusing the shelves. “I can find a summoning spell.”

“Really?” Sam looked stunned. “Wow, thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Cass found the appropriate book and started combing through it. Finding the spell in question, he pointed to the table. “Write down everything you need.” Grabbing a piece of paper and pen, Sam compiled a modest list. Then he looked up.

“What about you, Cass?”

“What about me?”

“Do you want anything?” Cass looked up from the book.

“Angels don’t need to eat.”

“Yeah, but…” Sam shrugged. Knowing he’d come to regret it, the angel replied,

“Surprise me.”

The spell required only simple chanting in Latin. Sam performed it, and two grocery bags landed on the table. Cass started combing through them, ready to stab or exorcise anything weird.

“Anything?”

“It seems to be normal…” Cass trailed off. Before Sam could speak, he pulled out a colorful bag. “What are these?”

“Skittles.” Cass looked up, eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Skittles. They’re a popular brand of candy.” Sam shrugged, holding back a grin. “You told me to surprise you.”

Alright, fair enough.

After that, the bunker fell into silence. Sam checked on Dean every hour and forced him to drink water. Meanwhile, Cass put away the groceries...well, most of them.

The Skittles confused him. He didn’t understand why humans loved candy so much, and why there were so many variations. You either got fruit or chocolate, it wasn’t that difficult.

Cass tried one. They didn’t taste like much. He was about to throw them out when Sam emerged.

“Dean’s sleeping right now, so I’m going to nap as well. You’re in charge when he wakes up.” Cass silently nodded, the red package still in his hand. An idea came to him.

Two hours later, Dean hobbled in. He was pale and had bags under his eyes. Cass was sitting at the library table, a piece of cardboard in front of him.

“Hey, Cass.” The angel looked up.

“How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Like everything in Hell had a baby.” Dean coughed, supporting himself on one of the chairs. He gestured to the cardboard. “What are you working on?”

“Hang on…” Cass swirled his hands and the cardboard disappeared. He looked back up at Dean. “Turn around.”

“What?”

“Turn around.”

“Okay…” Turning around, his mouth fell open. Hanging on the wall was a perfect portrait of Dean made...from Skittles. “What on Earth?”

“I needed to use them for something, and you were asleep.” Dean turned back around to find Cass blushing. “Sam also said it was okay.”

“Of course he did.” Dean then walked over and peeled off a few of the Skittles. Since they were only peeled on by magic, he gobbled them right up.


End file.
